


Love Letters -a short Kenhina story

by suncatxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncatxx/pseuds/suncatxx
Summary: hinata and kozume are just hanging out. hinata’s thinking about how much he wants a boyfriend while kozume showers... but a letter kozume left him might just stop hinata’s thoughts right in their tracksalso for no reason i just wanted to make it VERY CLEAR that kenma is kozume’s first name, the same way shouyou is hinata’s and tobiou is kageyama’s. the fandom knows him mainly as kenma because haikyuu is more or less in hinata’s pov and hinata and kozume are on a first name basis. that’s kinda kenhina-y if u ask me 👀
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 47





	Love Letters -a short Kenhina story

**Hinata:**

I opened the door to my house and dropped my backpack by the door, sliding off my shoes, replacing them with househoes before I stepped onto the thick carpeted floor. Karasuno had just had our first match in a while, and I smiled as I walked to my room with a bounce in my step.

I pulled off all my clothes and put on some comfortable pants and one of my school hoodies. I pulled out my phone as I flopped back-down onto my bed.

  
  


**Kenma**

**Today** 5:38 pm

hey shouyou, can i tell u something? lmk when u get home from the game

**Today** 7:23 pm

i’m homeeeeee what’d u wanna tell me?

I rolled around on top of my blankets while I waited impatiently for his response. 

**Kenma**

can we call?

actually can u come over?

sure! c u in 10

  
  


I fell out of bed and sprang up, running to the door and pulling my tennis shoes on.

“Shouyou, where’re you going?” My sister peeked around the corner. 

“Kenma’s!” I said as I threw open the door.

I ran towards my bike, cutting through the lawn on my way.

“Shouyou?” my mom looked up from the garden. “You just got home.”

“He’s going to Kozume’s house!” Natsu yelled from the doorway.

“Oh, alright.” Mom said, going back to her gardening. “I assume you’ll be spending the night?”

“Probably.” I said, waving goodbye as I jumped on my bike.

“Don’t forget to eat!” Mom yelled after me.

I zipped down the road, closing my eyes to the wind in my face. The sky was filled with grey and purple clouds swirling together at the peak of the uphill road I was biking up. Once I reached the top, I lifted my arms as I sped downhill. 

“Hey!” Someone yelled at me as I passed a car. I grabbed the bike handles, screeched to a halt, and looked back. The headlights of a sleek black car blazed through the darkness. The car backed up until it was next to me. Kenma stared at me exasperatedly from the driver’s seat. “Did you not get my text?”

I fished my phone out of my pocket to check my messages from Kenma.

**Kenma**

u live way further than 10 minutes dumbass. stay where u are, i’ll come get u

ok?

shouyou can u confirm ur not being an idiot and are ab to bike from the country to the city

shouyou 

fuck it i’m coming to get you

  
  


I chuckled and put my phone away. “Oops?”

Kenma sighed. “Get in the car, Shouyou. Put your bike in the trunk.”

I opened the trunk and put my bike in, then opened the passenger side door and climbed in next to Kenma.

“Thanks for getting me, I’m glad you caught me before I got closer to the city. What’d you want to talk about?” I asked.

“Can we wait until we get to my house?” A slight nervousness rang in Kenma’s voice, a sound I had never heard before.

“Sure.” 

_later in the car_

“How was the game?” Kenma looked over at me.

“Eyes on the road!” I gently pushed his cheek to refocus his gaze. Kenma’s eyes closed for our brief moment of contact, but his eyes opened so quickly after I pulled away, I figured it was nothing. “Anyway, we won. It was just a practice match, but it was fun.”

“That’s good, you won’t be known as the Flightless Crows for much longer.” Kenma teased.

“Definitely not!” I clapped my hands together.

Kenma nodded with a smile, reaching up to press the button that would open the garage door.

I stepped out of the car and let myself inside, kicking off my shoes and waiting at the foot of the stairs for Kenma.

“Go ahead, I’ll get you some food.” Kenma called, walking towards the kitchen.

I sat on Kenma’s huge bed, pulling out my phone to take a picture for Nishinoya while I waited.

**NOYA SENPAI**

IM AT KENMA’S FOR LIKE THE 35TH TIME THIS WEEK

WOAH IT’S ONLY FRIDAY

IK

OK BYE HE’S COMING AND HE HAS FOOD

LUCKY, I’M HUNGRY. I’LL ASK ASAHI TO GET ME A PIZZA

UR THE LUCKY ONE I WANT A BF :((

YOU’LL GET ONE SOON ENOUGH DW NOW GO EAT WITH KOZUME

I HOPE SO 😖

OK BYE

  
  


“Popcorn with caramel and marshmallow fluff.” Kenma handed me the bowl.

“Yum! Thanks Kenma.” I started eating.

Kenma sat next to me and started eating a pack of Twizzlers.

“Are your parents not home?” I asked through a mouthful of heavenly popcorn. “I didn’t see their cars.”

“They’re out of town.” Kenma said. “As usual.”

“It means we get to hang out more, so it’s cool.” I grinned.

“Yeah.” Kenma smiled back. “Oh, I have something for you.”

He stood up and walked over to a bookshelf, pulling down a neatly folded letter.

Kenma held it just above my head, “Don’t read it until I’m in the shower. There’s a reason I wrote it instead of telling you flat out.”

“Alright, go shower! It’s gonna eat me alive if I don’t read it soon!” I reached for the letter.

“Hold on, let me leave before you open it.” Kenma dropped the letter at the foot of his bed and walked over to the white door that connected to a huge bathroom. He shut the door, and after the water started, I lunged for the letter and carefully opened it.

  
  


_Hey Shouyou, I’m not great at this stuff so just bear with me, okay?_

_If you’re reading this, it means I finally decided to tell you. Yay me, I guess? We’ll see._

_Anyway, this thing all started when we first met. I could tell you were different, I could tell that you were strange, and I saw that you were beautiful. It scared me a little, the fact that someone could make me feel that summer warmth you give me. Before you read any further, just know that when I come into this room, you can ignore this letter and pretend like none of it is true. You can ignore it and just tell me you want to play a video game or something. You can act like what you’re about to find out is still a secret if you want._

_Just know that._

_I’ve seen you and Kageyama, how you interact and everything. I know that you’re best friends and you’ve been through a lot together as teammates. I know that me and you don’t have that same bond. You and Kageyama are two parts of an invincible machine, you trust each other more than just two random people that were thrown on a team together. You work together like you’re wired with the same steel. Your friendship is clear to anyone who sees you together, you two just give off the look of best friends. From the way you look at him, though, it seems like you might like him a little more than just a best friend. Am I right? I hope not._

_You’ve made me a better person just by being around me. You’ve helped me open up to more people and gain more skills as a volleyball player and as a friend. You give me that assurance that it’ll be okay, no matter what. You’re my main source of comfort and stability in his wild world. Every time I look at you, my heart pounds like it’s trapped in cellophane, and I can’t think straight. Whenever I talk to you, I feel out of breath. My brain screams at me every day for not telling you, and I’m ashamed to admit this because I know the chance that you’ll feel the same is almost none, but despite all that_

The page ended there. I flipped over the letter with trembling hands.

_I love you, Shouyou._

  
  
  


**Kozume:**

I ran my hands through my wet hair and let out a deep sigh. I turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist. I closed my eyes tightly and gripped the sink until my hands turned white. _What if he doesn’t feel the same?_

I shook my head to dislodge the thought. It would be fine. It would be _fine._ I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and took another deep breath before opening the door. 

I looked cautiously into my room. Shouyou sat on my bed with his head in his hands. He was shaking and his breathing was shallow. He was crying.

“Shouyou! Are you okay?” I immediately ran over to him and grabbed his hands.

“You idiot!” Shouyou tackled me onto the bed the instant I touched him and buried his head in my shoulder.

“What?” I asked from my state of shock from having the boy I had just confessed to through a letter crying in my shoulder and calling me an idiot.

“You idiot!” Shouyou shouted again, pushing himself up so that he had his hands planted firmly on either side of my head. 

“How am I an idiot?” I yelled back.

“‘It seems like you like him more than just best friends’?’” Shouyou’s yell was more of a rasping cry this time. “I don’t see Kageyama that way, he’s just my friend and my teammate! Do you actually think I’d spend this much time with you if I only liked you as a friend?”

“Well the only person who’s ever spent that much time with me is Kuroo, and he only likes me as a friend!” I screamed more quietly than before.

“To hell with Kuroo!” Shouyou’s eyes and voice softened slightly, his eyes melting from sharp disbelief to sweet admiration as he cupped my face with one hand. The skin contact made my heart feel like it was about to burst out of my chest. Shouyou bent down and kissed my nose. I smiled and closed my eyes. He pressed his forehead against mine and leaned closer until our lips brushed. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I gently pulled Shouyou closer, closing the gap between us. Shouyou rolled onto his side and I rolled with him, still not pulling away.

After a little while, Shouyou grinned, breaking the kiss. I pulled my head back and smiled at him.

“I love you a lot, Shouyou.” I whispered.

“I love you too.” Shouyou said softly.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. I blushed and hid my head in his chest. Shouyou stroked my hair and rested his head on top of mine. “This is nice.”

“It’s the best.” I smiled against his chest, breathing in the warmth of his body.


End file.
